All We Know Is Falling:The Sequel
by socalledsara
Summary: Kelsey thinks she knows the man she married but he shows a different side of her she doesn't like. Will her friend Hunter save her and risk the relationship with his wife, or will Dave come back to be prince charming? OC, Cena, Batista, Orton, HHH, Steph.
1. Introduction

**I'm back with a sequel to All We Know Is Falling! I've made a graphic for this story which of course you can check out on my profile page! I hope you enjoy the introduction and I will be posting the next chapter shortly! **

**Disclaimer: I only claim Kelsey and Stan as my own characters!**

* * *

Wow, there is so much to tell. Where do I start off? Oh wait, well My name is Kelsey and to save the suspense I'm going to hold off telling you my last name. I've got a two year old named Stanley; he's the light of my life and truly the reason why I wake up in the morning. I live in a beautiful home with my husband, a pool in the backyard along with the clubhouse, it's everything that I ever wanted growing up as a little girl; and now I have it.

So it turns out Dave was being a pussy and was afraid of commitment though he seemed like he wasn't; he was full of shit. Telling me he loved me? For what; so I would stick around just being his girlfriend…I don't think so. I met my husband through non-other than one of my best friends Hunter. Let me tell you a little bit about my husband; he has the most amazing blue eyes, and when he smiles his dimples just make me melt. His body is to die for and I still have no idea whatsoever as to how I am married to him. He owns a record label, mainly with hip-hop and rap artists on it and his name is John Cena.

I guess you can say John and I got married quickly after a year he proposed; but it felt so right. Our wedding was nice, our families were all there and of course Stephanie was my maid of honor and John's cousin was his best man. Stanley looked so cute also, he had the most adorable tuxedo on. Dave watched Stan when we went on our honeymoon to London. It was just amazing, I had never been out of the country my whole life so this was just too good to be true. I'd love to go back to teaching but John insists I stay home and tend to Stan.

You're probably wondering about the whole setup that I have with Dave, well I have Stan for 2 weeks and then Dave will have him for 1 week. Because Dave's work is just oh so important… Whatever, hopefully he'll be more responsible when Stan gets older. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. I just never imagined Dave choosing work over his son.

Well as a matter of fact this week is Stan's week with Dave so I better go pack up. This should be interesting.


	2. Great Idea

Walking into her son's room she saw him playing with his mega blocks; he quickly turned as he saw his mom walk into the room though.

"Ready to see Daddy tonight?" Kelsey asked Stan.

"I see Daddy tonight?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yea!" Kelsey replied back with a smile on her face.

"We have to pack up though." Kelsey said as her son rushed to her side to pull out clothes from the dresser.

Kelsey could never imagine how her son actually felt, or if he felt nothing seeing his Mommy and Daddy living separately. He probably thought things always happen this way with every family. He called John, Johnny sometimes when he sucked up he called him Papa. But it was a nice setup they had going on.

Dave would probably come around at 4:45, which really wasn't night; but it was a habit of saying. John wouldn't be home till around 6:30 tonight, usually John was always home but Dave decided to get Stan earlier today.

The doorbell rang as Kelsey's golden retriever barked its head off, she went and opened the door as Dave walked inside. Taz, her dog quickly recognized Dave and demanded his attention.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, let me get Stan." She said.

"Wait." Dave said as Kelsey stopped then turned.

"Yes?"

He sighed it was no lie that he regretted not asking Kelsey to marry him but she was happy now without him.

"Dave?" Kelsey asked, as he didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I'm just … not myself lately.." he said.

"Something wrong?" Kelsey asked.

"Nah, I guess I just need to spend some time with my son." Dave said then smiled.

Kelsey smiled back then went to go get Stan. Every time he saw Kelsey he wanted to tell her he still had feelings for her but when it came to the time he just couldn't do it.

"DADDY!" Stan yelled running to Dave. Dave crouched down to embrace his son in a hug.

"Whoa! Is that a Spongebob shirt?!" Dave asked smiling.

Stan looked down to check then looked back up as his Dad. "YES!"

"Wow, that is so cool!" Dave said; he looked up to see Kelsey smiling watching her son.

"I guess we should get out of here." Dave said as he took the bags out of Kelsey's hand.

"Say bye to Mommy!" Dave said to Stan. Stan turned as Kelsey lifted him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Mommy!" Stan said.

"I love you too baby! Have fun!" she said then set him down. She watched them till they were out of sight.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Kelsey decided that tonight she did not want to cook so she decided to order pizza, John came home around 7:00, he was always unpredictable with his work and when we would be home.

"Honey I'm home!" John said walking through the front door.

Kelsey came to the foyer and ran to John. Basically jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist she kissed his lips.

"God I missed you." She said. Then set her legs back on the floor.

John grinned at her, then pulled her close to him. "I missed you too baby-girl." He said kissing her passionately.

Of course the pets were jumping around for attention so John tended to them.

"So what's for dinner?" John asked coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know you said you're cooking…" Kelsey said.

John's eyebrows scrunched, "when did I say that?"

"Last night…" Kelsey grinned then laughed. "I'm kidding, I ordered pizza, your favorite don't worry." She said. "Go change and come back down here."

John listened to his wife and went upstairs to change, which usually consisted of him wearing his basketball shorts and going shirtless. He came back down the stairs in time for the doorbell to ring signaling the pizza was there; Kelsey rushed to the door to give John the money.

They sat in the living room watching tv and eating pizza.

"I love this, just me and my girl relaxing." John said as Kelsey leaned on him.

"Mmhm, give me a foot rub." She said grinning.

John sighed, "Baby, I do that every night."

"Exactly." She said now moving so her feet were in his lap.

John scrunched his eyebrows, then looked at Kelsey to see her eyes wide and her lips pouty.

"Fine." He said massaging her feet.

"So I was thinking." He said.

"Tell me what you were thinking." Kelsey said staring at him.

"I think we should start trying to have a kid." He said.

Kelsey's eyebrows raised instantly, "Really?"

John nodded his head, "Yea, really." He said.

Kelsey smiled, "I think that's an amazing idea."

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think! So don't be afraid to leave reviews! **


	3. A Breif Meeting

Kelsey woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and the smell of breakfast foods cooking. She smiled as her eyes were still closed then stretched her arms over her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"God I love when he cooks." She said out loud just in time for John to enter the room.

"You do, huh?" he asked as he set a tray on the bed and got into bed as well.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Kelsey asked smiling at her husband.

"I can't cook for my amazing wife?" he said grinning and leaning down to kiss her lips.

She looked at him then took a sip of her coffee.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Amazing."

**-X-x-x-X- **

Later that day John sat in his office, there was actually something going on and he didn't know how to tell Kelsey. He just sat there thinking until Kelsey came in and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Hey baby." John said as she uncovered his eyes. He signaled for her to sit on his lap as she did so he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is something wrong Johnny…you've been up here for a long time…" Kelsey asked worried.

John licked his dry lips then took a deep breath. "Actually…yes" he said.

Kelsey turned her head to look at John, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, I need to go over to London for about a month, scout some new talent for the label I already have meeting scheduled and everything. I want you to come with me and Stan as well but I mean I don't know how Dave would feel not seeing his son for a month…" John said.

"London?!" she said excitedly getting up.

John's confused face suddenly turned into a smile.

"Yes, London, they've got a nice apartment set up for us and everything." John said.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!! I have to call Stephanie!!"

"Wait, wait!" John said holding onto her hand.

"Didn't you hear what I said about Stan and Dave?"

"Psh, Dave will be fine with it!" Kelsey said still too excited.

**-X-x-x-X- **

I'm currently getting ready to go over to Dave's office to talk about the whole going to England for a month. Knowing how close Hunter and Dave are he has probably already told him since I told Stephanie. I'm already cringing at what he's going to say, I know I told John he'd be fine with it but then I got to thinking and he probably won't be.

I'm wearing a nice dress; it's tube like with a black and white flower pattern along with a black sweater on top. My hair is down and I've done my makeup with dark eyeliner and dark eye shadow. You know, I gotta show Dave what he's missing out on. Haha, I know I'm married to John and everything, but I love to remind him what he gave up on.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Hey Kelsey!" the peppy new receptionist at Hunter's law firm said as Kelsey walked through the front door.

"Hey Kelly!" Kelsey replied with a genuine smile.

"Here to see Dave?" The young blonde asked.

"Yeah, he's not in a meeting or anything is he?"

"Oh no, he's in his office. Go ahead." She said smiling.

Kelsey smiled back then walked down the hallway avoiding looking into Randy Orton's office.

Now you're probably thinking why would she be avoiding Randy? Well there was a tiny period between breaking up Dave and meeting John that Randy and Kelsey were seeing each other. It was rebound basically, but there had always been a sort of "sexual tension" and awkwardness between them when they did see each other.

"Knock, knock" Kelsey said standing in the doorway of Dave's office. Dave looked up from his monitor and smiled seeing his former girlfriend looking beautiful as always.

"Hey, come on in." he said taking off his reading glasses. Kelsey had to admit, he did look adorable when he wore his glasses.

Kelsey sat down on one of his chairs in front of his desk, she set her purse down on the floor then looked at him.

"You know why I'm here…" she said.

"Yeah, and you know being away from Stan for a month would be torture to me Kels." Dave said.

Kelsey looked down, "I know…I started to think though, even though it'd kill me, but it would be a chance for you to spend some real quality time with him. But you make sure you call me everyday like 10 times, okay?"

Dave gave a confused smile, "So are you saying that you're going to leave him with me when you go to England?"

Kelsey sighed then smiled back at Dave, "Yes."

Kelsey looked at him, "You want to hug me don't you?" she asked.

"Yes." Dave said grinning.

She gave a playful roll of the eyes then stood up as Dave gave her a hug. "Thank you." He said. She backed out and smiled at him.

"No need to say thank you Dave, he's your son too."

"Yeah, but I know it's harder for you to be away from him." Dave said.

Kelsey just nodded and smiled, "I better get going now." She said.

"Trying to avoid Orton?" Dave asked. Of course he full well knew about their mini-relationship and he also thought it was pretty hilarious on how they both tried to avoid each other.

"Yes." Kelsey said.

Dave just laughed as Kelsey gave him a look that told him to shutup.

"I'll see you on Saturday." She said.

"Alright." He said.

* * *

_So, I'm going to be going from 1st person pov to 3rd person pov throughout the story! Just to let everyone know. Randy didn't disappear or anything, just wait till the next chapter! OoO Juicyness! Thanks for those who have read/reviewed so far! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter._

_-Sara_


	4. Oh Fuck No!

Going back out to the receptionist area, Kelsey heard giggles and a male voice. _Please don't be Randy, please don't be Randy._ But of course as fate would have it, Randy was standing there flirting with the young Kelly.

She tried to avoid both going out with her head down. Randy had to do a double take before he realized it was Kelsey walking past him.

"Kelsey?!" he said chasing her out of the office to the elevator lobby.

"Is that you Kels?" Randy asked.

Kelsey sighed and looked up. "Hey Randy." She said smiling.

Randy smiled back and instantly wrapped his arms around her. It's not like she didn't talk to him for a full two years, but they were very, very distant.

"Look at you, you look amazing." Randy said then licked his lips.

"Thank you." Kelsey replied as a tint of red crept onto her cheeks.

"Where are you off to now?" Randy asked.

"Oh, just to go back home."

"What and sit and wait for John to come home?" Randy asked bitterly.

"I've got some things to do Randy, that's all." Kelsey replied.

"Why don't you come have some lunch with me. We can catch up, all that good stuff." He said.

The thought of saying "No" would be horrible, and just plain mean. So of course Kelsey agreed to it and they were instantly off to the nearest small café.

"So how's married life going?" Randy asked as he took a bite of his Italian club sandwich.

"It's great."

"Sounds like it…" Randy said under his breath.

"Randy stop that!" Kelsey scolded. "John is my husband, don't talk about him like that."

"I haven't even said anything about him!" Randy said.

"You don't even have to say anything, you're acting fucking immature, I shouldn't even came here." Kelsey said.

Randy looked at Kelsey, he would of rather been fucking her senseless like they used to during his lunch breaks than fighting with her, over her husband nonetheless.

"You stress me out Kelsey, you really do." Randy said running his hand over his face.

"Whatever Randy, we never even see each other."

"And that's the part that stresses me out Kels, I fucking miss you, and I hate the fact that you're married and you're not with me." Randy admitted.

"Don't give me that BS Randy…"

"Call it what you want, I don't say this shit about any woman ever." He stated.

Kelsey shook her head, "I'm done. I'll see you later." She said getting up and going out to her car, of course Randy quickly followed behind her.

"Look, okay, I'm sorry for bringing this up, I just miss you Kels, that's all. I'm bummed out that we never talk anymore, if it wasn't the fact for me staying in Florida for 2 months, I would have been the one you married." He said.

"Well there's no going back now, is there?" she said then unlocked the door to her car.

"Kelsey, wait."

She turned around and felt his lips pressed against hers; her insides tingled and her body felt weak all at the same time. Randy's hands held her body close to his, and then that's when Kelsey realized what was happening.

"Randy, goddammit." She said pushing him away.

Randy then smirked "See you in a month." He said walking off to his car.

**-X-x-x-X- **

That whole afternoon all Kelsey thought about was the taste of Randy's lips, the way his hands felt her body and the way she responded to it. "I have to tell John." She told herself out loud.

"Tell John what?" John said coming into the office. She looked up and was relieved to finally see her husband home. She instantly got up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him and then backing out to kiss his lips.

"How did your meeting with Dave go?" John asked.

"Well, I decided that it'll be just me and you going to England, it'll give us a chance to spend some real time together, and you know work on that baby." Kelsey said smiling.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" John asked.

Kelsey contemplated for a moment, about how John would react, or how if she didn't tell him how it would eat her alive till she did.

"Well no…" she said looking down.

John scrunched his eyebrows and watched as Kelsey went to sit on the spare couch in the office.

"What's going on Kels?" John asked sitting next to her.

"Well, I ran into Randy as I was leaving, and I decided to have lunch with him, which was a bad idea, and he kissed me, and it was just awful, and I don't want you to be mad or upset or anything, because it didn't mean anything, and…" She stopped and looked over at John.

"That motherfucker kissed you?" he asked instantly standing up and rushing out of the office. _Of course I had to marry the overly protective one…_

"John, John, John!!" Kelsey yelled after him running after him down the stairs. She finally grabbed a hold of his arm.

"John." She said more calmly.

"He fucking touched you, I'm not having that at all!" John yelled.

"John; forget him baby." Kelsey said trying to soothe him with her words. "He's just a immature kid, who is jealous that you have what he doesn't."

He breathed hard with fury obviously still upset, she put her hands on his chest as it rose up and down quickly.

She pressed her lips to his as they instantly engaged in a passionate kiss.

"If you think that will make me change my mind about going there to kick his ass…"

"I know what will though." Kelsey said then grinned. John replied to her with a grin of his own as Kelsey lead the way up to their bedroom.

* * *

_OoO So, the kiss between Kelsey and Randy, did she secretly like it?! Who knows... Thank you for the reviews!_


	5. Frustration All Around

"So what are your plans for today?" Kelsey asked Stephanie as she leaned on her friends kitchen counter.

"The boys should be back soon." She said.

"The boys?" Kelsey asked.

"Hunter, Randy, Dave…" Stephanie said.

"I should leave then…" Kelsey said.

"Come on Kels, don't let that jerk make you think you have to avoid your friends." Stephanie said.

"You know if Hunter and Dave knew what Randy did they'd kick his ass. I just wouldn't be comfortable with him being here Steph..I'm sorry.." Kelsey said picking up her purse.

It had been the first time in a while that Stephanie and Kelsey got to spend some time with each other like they did before Kelsey had Stan and now she was just leaving like that.

Stephanie sighed, "Hunter's going to be upset…"

"Don't try to guilt trip me because it won't work." Kelsey said. "I love you and we'll hang out before I leave for England." Giving her friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek she then left to go out to her car.

**-X-x-x-X- **

As she was pulling out of the street she saw Hunter's car turning in, she avoided looking by turning her head the other way and quickly pulling out of the neighborhood.

"How was your day at Stephanie's?" John asked as Kelsey walked inside the kitchen.

"It was cut short, but that's fine…Where's Stan?"

"Nap. Why was it cut short?" John asked cutting to the point.

"Hunter, Dave, and Randy were coming over and I didn't want to be there." Kelsey said then took off her shoes.

John just nodded his head as he continued to make dinner, which Kelsey finally realized that was what he was doing.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Kelsey asked as a grin spread on her face.

"I was waiting for you to say something." He said.

"What are we having?"

"I'm going to barbeque some steaks, have some baked potatoes, and something else…" he said. "Where's my kiss?"

Kelsey went over to her husband and kissed his lips.

"I'm gonna go check on Stan." Kelsey said then went towards the stairs.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Don't tell me that was Kelsey who was pulling out when I was driving in the neighborhood." Hunter said to Stephanie.

She gave him a look that said unfortunately it was her.

"Fuck! Why the hell did she leave?" Hunter asked frustrated.

"Because well, apparently Randy made a move on her." Stephanie said quickly before Dave and Randy had a chance to come inside.

"He what?!" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, yesterday or something, I don't know, but she just didn't want it to be awkward, and she didn't want you to be upset."

Hunter sighed with frustration, he hadn't seen her in what seemed like ages.

"Maybe you should have lunch with her sometime before she goes to London." Stephanie suggested.

"I guess…"

**-X-x-x-X- **

After eating dinner and putting Stan down to sleep, it was finally some time for Kelsey and John. They sat in the living room and kept quiet for several minutes until John spoke up. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was silence.

"Alright Kelsey, what's going on?"

She turned her head to look at her husband, "Nothing?"

"Well you haven't said anything to me basically all night."

She moved over to the couch John was sitting on, "I'm sorry, I've been thinking about England, and leaving Stan."

John nodded his head, "I mean, if it's going to be too hard, I understand if you want to stay home…"

"No, I need this time with you." Kelsey said. John wrapped his arms around Kelsey, and kissed her cheek.

"Have you been thinking of what you want to do while we're there?"

"Not really…have you?"

"Well, I know that I'm fucking you senseless every night." He said sending shivers through her body with those words.

"Johnny!" Kelsey giggled.

"Oh its true baby, mmm, fuck I can't wait." He said.

"But seriously John…" Kelsey started.

"Yea?"

"I just sometimes feel bad."

"About what?" John asked confused all of a sudden.

"That, you shouldn't of had to deal with me and Stan, I mean you know, I came with a son."

John shook his head, "We've had this talk too many times Kels." John said.

She lowered her head, "Hey, you know why I asked you to marry me?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, no matter what, and I love your son. I just don't like when you doubt things like this." John said. "If its always on your mind, we need to change that."

"How can we do that?" Kelsey asked.

"We can fuck on this couch right now." John said then grinned.

Kelsey smacked his arm playfully. "That won't solve anything."

"It will temporarily." John said jokingly.

* * *

_**So John's sexually frustrated. Haha, I'm having a bit of a writers block. But I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for the reviews! **_


	6. Secret Feelings

The weekend ended way too soon, it was the only real time where Kelsey and John spent time together, even though they would have a whole month together. But for spending their whole lives together, a month was pretty short.

Kelsey sighed as she heard John's alarm go off, she was wrapped in only the bed sheets so she got up and put some clothes on.

John snuck up behind her as she pulled her shirt down to cover her torso, "Last night was amazing." He whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek.

She giggled like she was a sixteen year old in love, she loved the feeling and never wanted to lose it. "It was, wasn't it?"

John grinned then turned his wife to look at him, he kissed her lips, which turned into a more passionate kiss.

"Mmm, John you need to get ready for work." Kelsey said backing away from her husband.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." He said going to the walk in closet to pick out an outfit.

Kelsey smiled then left the room to go make John his cup of coffee and then check on Stan. It was her morning routine, which was going to take adjusting to get out of while she was in England.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"So are you going to have lunch with Kelsey today?" Stephanie asked Hunter before he headed off to work.

"I don't know, I haven't called her."

Stephanie just shook her head, "You should, she'll be leaving in another week and a half."

Hunter nodded then kissed his wife's lips, "I'll see you tonight." He said.

Once Hunter got to work, he couldn't stop thinking of how disrespectful Randy had been towards Kelsey. It had actually been bugging him over the weekend and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hey Brooke, can you come in here for a sec." Hunter said as he rang up his assistant.

Brooke came rushing into Hunter's office, she was farely new to the whole office job type thing, she was currently in college getting a degree in Education, for now she was just trying to earn some money.

"Yes Hunter?"

"Can you go tell Randy that I need to speak with him ASAP." Hunter said sternly.

"Sure thing." Brooke said then rushed off to Randy's office.

She tapped on his open door till he noticed she was standing there.

"How can I help you Brooke?" Randy said looking up from his work.

"Um, Hunter needs to speak with you ASAP, it sounds urgent." She said.

"Alright, thanks." Randy said. He knew exactly what this would be about.

Ten minutes later Randy came strolling into Hunter's office, and closed the door behind him. He knew Hunter was going to pitch some kind of fit and he really didn't want the rest of the office hearing.

"You wanted to see me?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, look, Randy you're my friend and everything, but you know you can't go kissing Kelsey and shit like that. It's just not cool, you were the reason she left on Saturday."

Randy just smirked, "I think what I do in my private life is none of your concern." Randy said slouching back in the chair.

"Randy, come on man, I'm trying to be civil here. Just don't touch her." Hunter said.

"Why?"

"Because Randy, she's married."

"That doesn't stop you from thinking about her, you know you would of married Kelsey if she didn't move away, but instead of chasing after her, you let her go, and now you obsess over her, don't you." Randy said.

Hunter just shook his head, "Whatever man, you can leave."

"Afraid to answer Hunter?"

"Oh, I'm not afraid of anything Orton." Hunter said standing up fiercely.

"Whoa, alright man." Randy said standing up then going towards the door.

Hunter sat back down and sighed running his hand through his hair. It was true, what Randy had said. Every time he saw her, he felt those butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but he could never admit to his true feelings. He had been married for 5 years now to Stephanie, and Kelsey, she would never leave John.

**-X-x-x-X- **

It was now around noon when Kelsey decided to call up Hunter.

"Hey Hunter." She said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Kels, what're you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing, Stan is watching TV while playing with his action duplos, we really need to have lunch or something, I'm going to be leaving next week!"

"I know, I know, I'm just really stacked with work right now." Hunter lied.

Kelsey sighed, "I understand, I do miss you though!" she said.

The last thing Hunter wanted to do at this point was avoid Kelsey, he really just wanted to feel the embrace of her arms around his neck, and her whispering "I love you" as she backed away. Of course the love from her was only a love friends shared, not a love that partners shared.

"I miss you too." He said after a pause.

"Well, if you don't come over here for lunch tomorrow, then I'm coming over there." She said.

"Oh come on Kels."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Kelsey said defiantly.

"Alright, alright, I'll come over tomorrow around noon, is that alright?"

"It's perfect!" Kelsey said as a smile spread on her face.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you Hunter!"

"Love you too." He said then hung up the phone.

* * *

_Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! _


	7. Needing to know the Truth

As Hunter hung up the phone his very good friend Ric Flair entered his office.

"Hey Ric, what're you doing here man?" Hunter said standing up to give Ric a hug.

"Just came by to see what you were up to, busy I see." Ric said as Hunter went back to his desk chair.

"Yeah, but man, you came at a good time, I've got so much on my mind." Hunter said running his hand over his face.

Ric scrunched his eyebrows with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kelsey…"

"Hunter, you're a married man, Kelsey is a married woman, things between you guys are over, you need to move on." Ric said.

"I can't." Hunter said. "I need to tell her how I feel."

"No! Don't do it Hunter, it'll be better for both you guys." Ric said.

"Ric, I have to."

"Don't Hunter, it'll mess up so much, if you know what's best for you, then you won't tell her." Ric said then left Hunter's office.

**-X-x-x-X-**

Kelsey had just put down Stan to bed and returned to her bedroom to see John focused on the basketball game that was taking place on the television. She just smiled and hopped on the bed and started to massage his shoulders.

"Mmm, how was your day beautiful?" John asked his wife while enjoying the massage he was receiving.

"Same old, talked to Hunter though, he's going to have lunch with me tomorrow."

John just nodded without saying anything.

"Is there something wrong?" Kelsey asked confused.

"Oh no, I just thought maybe tomorrow I could come home for lunch, I was going to surprise you, but since Hunter is coming over…"

"Aw Johnny, I'm sorry." Kelsey said then kissed his neck.

"I know how you can make it up to me though." John said as a grin grew on his face.

"Uh huh, and how's that?" she asked.

**-X-x-x-X-**

Throughout the night all Hunter could think about was Kelsey and what Ric told him. He thought that maybe Kelsey was suffering in the way he was, but she wasn't. He hoped that she wasn't enjoying the sex she was having with her husband; he hoped that she wasn't enjoying anything about John. But he knew she was, when John came into the picture, she became a much happier person.

Hunter looked down and saw his wife sound asleep, they had been married for a while now, and maybe this is what happens during marriage. Maybe it was the fact that Kelsey was happy and he wasn't, maybe it was the fact that Dave had a son and he didn't…..

**-X-x-x-X-**

"Where are you off to?" Dave asked as he walked past Hunter's office and saw him putting his jacket back on.

"Lunch."

"Going out today?" Dave asked.

"Kelsey invited me over."

"Lucky you." Dave said.

Hunter shrugged, "Yeah, I mean I won't see her for a month so…"

Dave nodded his head then patted his friends back, "Have fun."

Hunter pulled up in the driveway, and for some reason he had these butterflies in his stomach. "Why the fuck am I nervous." He said to himself outloud. He tried to shake it off and stepped out of his car and to the door of The Cena House.

"Coming!" Kelsey yelled as she carried Stan in one arm. "You are too old for Mommy to be carrying you." Kelsey said to her son as he made a devilish smile back at her.

She opened the door to see Hunter standing there, and damn did he look good. Those blonde locks and his body, those eyes and wow, just everything about him was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hunter!" Stan said then reached his arms out for Hunter to hold him.

"Hey Buddy!" Hunter said enthusiastically.

"Hey Momma." Hunter said to Kelsey.

"It's about time!" she said.

Hunter set Stan down and gave Kelsey that hug that he had been needing. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"I've really missed you Hunter, you can't avoid me for that long."

"I wasn't avoiding you." Hunter said as he followed Kelsey to the kitchen area where Stan had his own little play area set up.

"Yeah whatever." Kelsey said. "Want anything to drink?"

"Coke, oh and by the way I talked to Orton today."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I thought I told Stephanie not to tell you."

Hunter just shrugged, "You tell me next time, and I'll take care of it."

Kelsey shook her head, "I shouldn't of had lunch with him in the first place, I thought we both could move on, but maybe he hasn't, I don't know." Kelsey said then put a glass of coke in front of Hunter.

"So anyways, any baby making going on?" Kelsey asked.

"Nope."

Kelsey frowned, "Is something going on between you and Steph?"

Hunter shrugged again, "I don't know, sometimes I feel like she's drifting from me, and then I don't know I start to think of other things."

"Other things like…?" Kelsey asked now sitting down in front of Hunter at the kitchen table.

"If things in the past turned out differently, like … do you think we'd still be together if you never moved?" Hunter asked.

"That was along time ago Hunter…" Kelsey said.

"You didn't answer my question."

* * *

I know, it seems kind of evil for me to put this dilemma into the whole situation. So, I don't know does Kelsey have feelings for Hunter still? After many years, or has she definitely moved on with John? 


	8. Hidden Agenda

After coming back downstairs from putting Stan down for his nap, Hunter still awaited to hear an answer from Kelsey.

"I'm waiting." He said as Kelsey started to empty the dishwasher.

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"I'm the boss, I make the rules." He said. Hunter now got up and went over to Kelsey he leaned on the counter staring at her till she looked at him.

"What are you expecting me to say?" Kelsey asked Hunter.

"I just want to hear the truth." Hunter said then pushed a piece of Kelsey's blonde hair behind her ear.

Kelsey looked down, "Hunter, what we had was along time ago, I was madly in love with you, and the fact that you let me go without coming to visit, or anything it made me think that you didn't want us together. So I come back after being away at school and you are with Steph, and that's when I met Adam. Then you just became so protective that I was with someone, but you were with Steph, you can't have your cake and eat it too Hunter." Kelsey said then took a deep breath.

"I fell in love with Dave, and I won't lie I'm still upset that things between us didn't work out. But did you forget you're the one who introduced me to my husband?!" Kelsey questioned Hunter.

"No, I know I introduced you to John, I just wanted you to be happy."

"And I am happy Hunter…" Kelsey said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry if you aren't, but that's not my problem to deal with anymore." As soon as Kelsey finished speaking Hunter pulled her hips towards his and kissed her lips. Kelsey immediately fell weak to his touch, the way his hands ran through her hair, how his tongue massaged against hers, all the memories of them from the past rushed back in that very moment. Hunter let out gently then looked at Kelsey; "Now tell me you didn't feel anything." He said.

She was speechless, that kiss reminded her of everything she used to have with Hunter. But the image of her husband came into her mind, "I…Hunter, I'm married."

Hunter ran his hand through Kelsey's hair brushing it out of her face, "We can do this." He said then licked his lips.

"Hunter, I don't know, I've had the worst luck with relationships, I…" Hunter's lips touching hers cut her off once more. After backing away she shook her head.

"I can't do this to John." She said. "He's giving me all of this." She continued looking around her luxurious home.

"I can give you more." Hunter said.

"You have Stephanie!" Kelsey said. "I can't believe I'm even thinking this."

"It's cause we're really meant to be." He said.

Kelsey shook her head again, "Hunter, you should leave."

Not wanting to upset her Hunter nodded his head, "Then I'll see you when you get back from London." He said then kissed her cheek. He walked out of the Cena home into his car feeling accomplished knowing he left a lasting impression on Kelsey.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Dave had just left with Stan and it was last time Kelsey would see her son for a month. Of course at this moment she was feeling a bit depressed; so many emotions flooded her mind and her body she really just needed her husband.

Standing at the bed as she packed up more clothes she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Hey beautiful." John's voice whispered into Kelsey's ear. She immediately felt at ease and leaned her head back onto John's chest.

"Thank god you're home." Kelsey said then turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I've been a mess since Stan left."

"I know baby." John said then kissed Kelsey's lips.

Whenever John would show any affection towards her, Kelsey couldn't help but feel guilty. She wanted to tell John what happened so badly, but after what happened with Randy this would seem like a trend.

"How's the packing going?" John asked trying to change the subject.

"Good, you need to get a start, we're leaving tomorrow!" Kelsey said.

"I know, I know." He said then started to unbutton his dress shirt. "What's the rush…" he said jokingly.

"John! You're going to make us late!" Kelsey said getting frustrated, she was one of those people who just wanted everything to be perfect.

John walked over to Kelsey and kissed her cheek, "Mmm, take a break." He said.

"John!" Kelsey whined.

"Alright…" he said then started to pack things up.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"I should call Dave." Kelsey said as soon as her and John arrived at their apartment for the next month.

"Just wait, we're not even inside yet." John said his voice a little irritated. Which was understandable seeing as they had been on a plane for the past eight hours; not to mention customs was just a bitch.

Kelsey just kept her mouth closed not wanting to upset John, he rarely used that tone with her and when he did it scared her. Once John opened the door and pulled the suitcases in, he basically crashed on the couch.

"Mmm, come lay down with me baby." John said.

Kelsey was still amazing at the size of the "apartment", "Yeah in one minute." She said still looking around. Once getting back out to the living room John was sitting up flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Let me call Dave." She said.

John rolled his eyes then slouched back into the couch.

"Hey Dave, it's Kels, we're in England and everything is great! Tell Stan I said I Love him!" Kelsey said leaving a short and sweet message. After hanging up she joined John on the couch.

"I don't want you calling Dave everyday, this is our time together, you know." John said.

"I have to speak to Stan…baby, what's wrong?" Kelsey asked John snuggling up to him.

He took a deep breath, "Nothing, I just want this to be perfect. I'm sick of feeling like I have to share you."

"Johnny, I'm all yours, you never have to share me." Kelsey said confused.

"Come on, Hunter is like your best friend, which makes me uncomfortable enough, and then your always going to be connected with Dave for the rest of your life. You and him will always share a connection with Stan, I want that connection with my wife." John said.

"I know, and we're going to work on having a baby while we're here." Kelsey said then kissed John's cheek to his neck.

John closed his eyes enjoying his wife's affection, if everything worked out as planned for John, by the time they got home Kelsey wouldn't see Hunter or Dave anymore…

* * *

_So, John has some plans but what are they?! It looks like he's turning out to be someone Kelsey didn't expect him to be. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, expect some Hunter/Steph action next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! _


End file.
